Fantasy Flirts with Reality
by smittypots
Summary: [[One-Shot]] What happens when the lines of fantasy and reality are blurred for Michael and one of Tracey's friends? Lines are crossed. Boundaries are tested. What will transpire? How far will they go? How will it end? Read to find out! Rated M for Mature readers only. Sexual themes, talk of suicide, and fluff.


Kelsey was lounging around at home alone, bored out of her mind, after having completed her homework. She tried entertaining herself by watching television, but after channel surfing she quickly realizes there is nothing on. Nothing that she liked anyway because it's just re-runs, gameshows, and paid programming. She tries Netflix, but remembered that her mom cancelled her service after she brought home a report card with an F. It wasn't her fault that high school math was more complicated than grade school math.

It also didn't help that it wasn't her favorite subject either. She resorts to social media on her cellphone, checking in on her LifeInvader page. After a few minutes of scrolling through her profile, and reading through other people's latest posts, she grew bored of that too. Switching her phone screen to sleep, she tosses it on her bed, walking away to head towards the kitchen. Just as she walked out of the room her iFruit phone starts to ring so she comes back to answer it. Kelsey can tell from the customized ringtone that it's her friend Tracey De Santa.

"Hey. What's up?" answered Kelsey cradling the phone to her left ear with her shoulder while rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey girly, want to come over to swim?" asked Tracey.

Kelsey almost drops her phone into the meat drawer, but luckily her quick reflexes prevent this. She switches to speaker phone, laying her cell atop of the counter, as she continued talking to Tracey, while expanding her scavenge for food to the pantry.

"Nah. I don't really feel like going out."

"I knew you'd say that, which is why we're parked outside your driveway."

Kelsey's eyes grow wide at what Tracey has just told her. "What? What do you mean by we?"

Grabbing her phone, Kelsey races out of the kitchen, and into the living room; peeking through the blinds only to see Tracey's Issi in her driveway. She doesn't mind Tracey, but it's her snobby friend Stephanie that she can't stand. Whom to Kelsey's dismay is sitting in the passenger seat. Both girls are jamming out to the radio when they spot Kelsey spying on them.

_Shit_, swears Kelsey under her breath as she ends the call.

She's never really cared for Stephanie ever since ninth grade. Kelsey and Tracey were inseparable all through grade school. Slumber parties, movies, makeovers, shopping you name it they hung out. Then came high school and suddenly there wasn't any room for Kelsey in Tracey's inner circle of friends. Before Kelsey knew it Tracey made friends with the new girl Stephanie, and she found herself being squeezed out of the group. Stephanie came pretty close too, after lying to Tracey that Kelsey stole her boyfriend, but the air got cleared quick after Tracey caught Stephanie kissing him under the bleachers.

Kelsey knows she's been spotted because Stephanie nudges Tracey while waving in her direction. The sound of a car door slamming causes her heart to race as she wonders if it's too late to lock the door to prevent them from coming in, but she can't bring herself to lock it. Before she knows it they let themselves inside; trying to convince her to come with them. Stephanie tosses Kelsey an extra bikini, which she ultimately refuses to wear. She argues back and forth with Stephanie then looks at Tracey with pleading eyes to intervene somehow, but she just offers her a smile.

"C'mon! You're always studying," gripes Stephanie who plops down on the couch.

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't kill you to like live a little," encourages Tracey who moves Stephanie's legs to her lap, so she can sit down too.

This is one argument Kelsey clearly isn't going to win because it's two against one. She hates it when they gang up on her, but they had a point. She tells them to give her a minute to change. She picks the bikini top and bottoms up, and heads into her bedroom to grab everything else she felt she needed. A full length mirror hangs on the back of Kelsey's bedroom door that she admires herself in while changing into the black bikini.

Kelsey's the most modest of all of her friends and she didn't usually sport such revealing clothing, but she likes the way her reflection looks. She slips into a pair of old blue jeans, a black spaghetti tank top; hoping others won't know the difference between those straps and the bikini top. She puts on some flip-flops, and pulls her hair in a ponytail before stepping out of her room to join the others. She's greeted by a blinding flash of light from Stephanie's camera phone who attempts to take a picture of her in the bikini.

"Boo! No fair!" said Stephanie. "You were suppose to let us see!"

"Would you stop teasing her!" scolds Tracey. "Kelsey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," replies Kelsey.

The girls all load up in Tracey's vehicle with her in the driver's seat, Stephanie reclaims the passenger seat, and Kelsey crawls into the back seat. The drive from Kelsey's place to Tracey's is long, so after a while they all grow bored of the radio. To pass the time Stephanie suggests they all play a game, but Kelsey cringes at the thought, knowing in the past any game Stephanie suggests always ended up with her being the butt of some joke. Kelsey tries to pass on the car game, but her insistence only encourages Tracey to want to play even more. Stephanie proposes they all play the game Never Have I Ever. She goes first saying never has she ever shop lifted. Tracey calls her out recalling a time Stephanie tried to shop lift some lipgloss.

"I didn't even know it was in my purse," says Stephanie narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" asks Tracey.

Kelsey giggles to herself in the back seat. Tracey goes next saying never has she ever kissed her cousin. Stephanie stops applying her lipgloss (the one that she stole), flips the visor, closes the mirror, and glares in Tracey's direction. Knowing that was a cheap shot thrown at her. Stephanie defends herself explaining that she was twelve and didn't know any better when she kissed her cousin Paul who later ended up being gay.

"That just leaves you Kelsey," says Tracey glancing back in the rearview mirror.

Just as Kelsey's about to take her turn Stephanie makes one up for her. "Never have I ever had a crush on an older guy!"

When Kelsey doesn't answer right away Stephanie turns around to look at her. Kelsey shifts uncomfortably in her seat, staring down with her hands folded in her lap, and she can feel her cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. Stephanie badgers her for an answer, but thankfully Tracey puts a stop to the game when she pulls into her driveway.

"We're here!" says Tracey.

"I'll bet I know who it is," says Stephanie with a sly grin.

Kelsey's heart races hoping she doesn't guess right.

Stephanie guesses. "It's our English teacher Mr. Tollsin isn't it? He is kind of cute." She looks to Kelsey trying to gage her reaction, but she can't read her face.

Kelsey puts one hand on the door to exit the vehicle, but Stephanie stops her. "Wait!" she says feeling cheated. "We both answered. Kelsey has to, too. That's how you play the game!"

Tracey encourages Stephanie to let it go. "It's no big deal. It's just a game," she says smiling in Kelsey's direction knowing Stephanie can get on her nerves.

Kelsey smiles right back silently thanking Tracey as they all exit the vehicle to head around back to the pool.

* * *

Tracey leads her girl friends to the backyard before excusing herself to go inside to get them all towels for later. Stephanie wastes no time stripping off her clothes to step into the pool, but Kelsey is hesitant once she realizes that they aren't the only ones in the backyard. She spots Tracey's dad, lounging by the pool side in his chair, with his earbuds in, staring through his aviator sunglasses up at the clouds, thinking about who knows what. Kelsey felt kind of bad for Mr. De Santa, especially from the stories Tracey had told her about Tracey's mom cheating on him, that he tried to fill the void with strippers, and that he drowns his troubles in alcohol.

Also, he's the older guy Kelsey has a crush on. Her modesty kicks in as she suddenly feels self-conscious about undressing in front of him. Kelsey smiles proudly to herself knowing that she's managed to hide her feelings for him for so well over the years. She seriously feared her secret would be revealed no thanks to Stephanie's sly car game of Never Have I Ever, but was relieved when Stephanie guessed wrong. Stephanie splashes Kelsey, pissing her off a little, breaking her train of thought

"Hey, watch it!" Kelsey says not appreciating being splashed.

"C'mon! The waters great!" says Stephanie.

Tracey returns with the towels offering Kelsey her pick, and she politely takes one from her directing Tracey's attention to her father.

"Oh, don't worry about him," assures Tracey who jumps into the pool too.

Kelsey decides to sit on the edge of the pool, swinging her legs off the side with her pant legs rolled up. Stephanie and Tracey tease her for coming if that's all she's going to do instead of swim. The sun was beginning to sink in the Los Santos sky in a mixture of pink and orange making for a beautiful sunset. After swimming around for a couple of hours the girls begin to look and feel like prunes. Tracey and Stephanie get out of the pool claiming that they'll be right back. They wrap towels around themselves then head inside leaving Kelsey alone.

Feeling less modest, without an audience, Kelsey gets up deciding to take off her clothes with her back turned. She starts to peel off her blue jeans then suddenly the feeling of eyes on her causes her to freeze. She looks around noticing Tracey's dad was no longer outside. _He must be inside watching a movie,_ she thought to herself. Her heart races a little as she continues to undress stepping out of her jeans. She takes her tank top off quick like a band-aid then quickly jumps into the pool.

Back inside of the house Michael is in the kitchen. His original intention was to pour himself a drink, but he is transfixed on Kelsey. He spies on her as she changes clothes, envisioning her stripping just for him. The song "Don't Let It Bring You Down" by Annie Lennox comes on as he watches her.

[[music plays]] "_Old man lyin' by the side of the road, where the lorries rollin' by_" [[music plays]]

Kelsey pulls her blue jeans down around her ankles, torturously slow, then steps out of them. But not before bending over so Michael can sneak a peak at her perfectly round ass.

[[music plays]] "_Blue moon sinkin' from the weight of the load, and the buildings scrape the sky_" [[music plays]]

Next comes the tank top. She pulls it up then over her head discarding it near her jeans. Now she is left standing in nothing but her black bikini top and bottoms.

[[music plays]] "_Cold wind rippin' on the valley at dawn, and the morning paper flies_" [[music plays]]

She turns to look at Michael, and he thinks that he's been caught, but realizes that she meant for her to see him. Kelsey winks at him alluringly before diving into the pool. She comes back up for air then slicks her wet hair back. She glistens while dripping wet.

[[music plays]] "_Dead man lyin' by the side of the road, with the daylight in his eyes_" [[music plays]]

Reality sinks in for Michael at the realization that he's just over poured the majority of his whiskey all the over the countertop and his flip-flops rather than in his glass.

"AH, Geez!" says Michael looking at the mess he's made.

Kelsey does the dead man's float with her eyes closed floating around for some time, and when she opens her eyes she catches a glimpse of Mr. De Santa out of the corner of her eye. He's standing casually by the pool side with his hands stuffed in his shorts pockets.

"Uh, do you need a ride home?" asks Michael.

Kelsey quits floating looking up at him in confusion. "What?"

"Tracey and her other girl friend took off a while ago. I assumed you went with them until I saw what looked like someone floating or drowning in my pool," replied Michael cracking wise.

_Stephanie! What a bitch,_ Kelsey thought to herself. She knew Tracey ditching her had Stephanie's name written all over it.

"Are you kidding me?"

Michael offers Kelsey a hand to help her out of the pool. "Nope. Sorry they left you behind," he says turning away to give her some privacy as she changes. "I thought that I raised Tracey better than that, but I guess not."

Part of Kelsey wants to assure him that it's not Tracey's fault. It's Stephanie who is the bad influence, but Kelsey keeps her thoughts to herself. As she follows Michael around front to where his Black Tailgator is parked, she notices that Tracey's car is no longer in the drive. Michael settles into the driver's seat, waiting for Kelsey to climb in, but when she doesn't sit down right away he becomes irritated.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Just give me a minute."

She unfolds the towel that Tracey offered her earlier. She unfolds it to it's full length to drape over the passenger seat so she won't ruin the material with her wet bikini, which was already soaking through to her jeans. Once she's done she takes her seat, buckles up, and closes the door ready to take off. Michael's appreciative of Kelsey's concern for the inside of his car.

"I'm sorry Mr. De Santa," says Kelsey as she hangs her head in shame at Stephanie for ditching her.

"Don't be. It's Tracey I'm frustrated with," replies Michael. "Okay," he says turning the car over, "Where am I taking you?"

Kelsey tells Michael her address so he punches the coordinates into the GPS before taking off. The two of them sat in silence while he drove her home, but at least the radio was on. He had it on the Rock station, and her ears perk up once the song "Night Moves" by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band come on.

[[music plays]] "_I was a little too tall could've used a few pounds, tight pants points hardly renowned_" [[music plays]]

Michael notices. "You like this music?"

[[music plays]] "_She was a black haired beauty with big dark eyes, and points all her own sitting way up high_" [[music plays]]

She responds bashfully nodding her head. "Yeah. I love it. I think we should respect the classics."

[[music plays]] "_Way up firm and high_" [[music plays]]

Michael smiles. "Me too. Lord knows my kids don't." He's a little embarrassed to ask the next question. "Uh, remind me again what your name is?"

"I'm Kelsey," she replies smiling.

"Sorry, I'm not great with names," Michael admits adding, "and to be honest I'll probably forget and ask you again the next time I see you."

She kept glancing at him, watching him concentrate on the road and traffic. All the while thinking things that she shouldn't about her friend's father. Taking in his appearance Kelsey checks off all the things she likes about him. His nose doesn't droop and isn't broken. His eyes weren't too far apart or too close together, and are an enchanting shade of blue, despite having crows feet and busted capillaries. His body though not particularly fit was solid, with broad shoulders, and somewhat muscular arms. She likes his strong chiseled jawline covered in stubble. Kelsey flashes back to last week when she spent the night over a Tracey's house.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Tracey originally invited Kelsey over for dinner, but because they ate so late Amanda allowed Kelsey to spend the night. The digital clock on Tracey's nightstand reads 2:35AM. Both girls are still up. Kelsey is laying atop of Tracey's bed, in her bra and panties, reading a magazine. Tracey is sitting upright at the head of the bed painting her toenails red.

"I'm sorry about my dad," says Tracey concentrated on the task at hand.

Kelsey rolls over to face Tracey. "Don't be. I think he's funny."

Tracey stops painting her toenails. "Yeah, to you, he's just another guy who wants to jump your bones. But to me…he's just too embarrassing to live with."

Kelsey quits flipping the pages of the magazine. She gives Tracey her undivided attention, resting her chin in her hands. "Your mom's the one who's embarrassing. What a phony."

Tracey just shoots Kelsey an irritated look.

A mischievous smile splays across Kelsey's lips as she sits up. "Your dad's actually kind of cute."

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Michael, stands just outside Tracey's bedroom, his ear is pressed up against the door. He can't believe what he's hearing.

"He is," admits Kelsey. "If he just worked out a little, he'd be hot."

Michael's eyes grow wide at his daughter's friend's candid admission.

Kelsey adds, "Oh, come on. Like you've never sneaked a peek at him in his under wear? I bet he's got a big dick." She exaggerates using her hands to show Tracey.

"You are SO grossing me out right now."

She smiles enjoying the rise that she's getting out of Tracey. "If he built up his chest and arms, I would totally fuck him."

"OMG! I can't believe I'm hearing this! I'm not listening!" says Tracey who covers her ears, and starts to sing a made up tune in attempts to drown out Kelsey's gross admission.

Michael, still listening, can't believe his ears, and feels like he's about to implode.

"I would! I would suck your dad's big fat dick, and then I would fuck him 'til his eyes rolled back in his head!" says Kelsey while laughing at herself.

Tracey tosses a bed pillow in Kelsey's direction. It ricochets off of Kelsey and hits up against the door startling Michael.

"_Shh! Shh! Shh!_" says Kelsey.

Tracey uncovers her ears and stops singing to herself. "What? What is it?"

"I swear I heard something," says Kelsey.

Panicked, Michael scurries across the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

Kelsey can't stop herself from saying the words that escape her mouth next. "She couldn't be more wrong about you."

"Who?" asks Michael.

"Tracey, she's always going on and on about how terrible a father you are."

"Thanks," replies Michael in a sarcastic tone. "That means the world to me. Knowing that my own daughter bad mouths me behind my back to her friends."

"That's not my point," explains Kelsey. "I would KILL to have a dad like you who actually cares about his kids. I know mine doesn't. He left when I was twelve."

_Oh shit_, she thinks to herself. _I didn't mean to admit that. I didn't mean to get that personal or deep with him_.

"Sorry," says Michael who can tell Kelsey's bummed for admitting something so personal. He tries to make her feel better. "If it's any consolation you're not alone. My dad left me too, and I'd like to think that I turned out okay."

Kelsey snickers a little to herself, and Michael hears her. "Okay, so I take it Tracey told you otherwise. Maybe there's no hope for me, but there still is for you. You seem like a nice girl."

The car ride ends as Michael pulls into Kelsey's driveway. They both get out and he accompanies her to the doorstep.

"Thank you for taking me home Mr. De Santa," says Kelsey extending a hand for him to shake.

Michael smiles. "It's nothing. And please, you don't have to be so proper or formal all of the time. Just call me Michael."

Kelsey apologizes. "Sorry. I was taught to respect my elders."

She quickly regrets her explanation. _Oh crap! Now he's going to think I think he's old, which I don't_.

He chuckles before pulling her in for a goodbye hug, which she happily accepts. It's then that Kelsey decides she is finally going to make a move on him. She doesn't feel brave enough to try kissing Michael on the lips, so she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Hoping he won't think anything of it.

This causes Michael to take a step back. "What are you doing?"

_Oh, great you better explain yourself_. Kelsey's answer comes out shaky and makes her sound uncertain of herself. "I… I was just thanking you for giving me a ride home."

"Sure you were," he says with suspicion in his tone. "Anyhow, goodnight!"

Michael turns to head back to his vehicle, but what Kelsey says next causes him to turn on his heels. She decides that it's now or never to confess. She practically shouts after him.

"I like you. And I know you were staring at me while I was undressing by the pool!"

Kelsey didn't mean for it to come out that loud. Michael waltzes back in her direction.

"You what?"

She closes her eyes, swallows hard, and replys in almost a whisper. "I like you and know you were watching me Mr. De Santa."

Michael had been caught, and didn't know how to answer for himself. It was true. He stared at Kelsey through the view of the door from the kitchen. He didn't mean for it to happen. He left the comfort of his lounge chair by the poolside to go inside to pour himself a drink. He was in the middle of pouring when Kelsey started taking off her pants. This distracted him causing him to over pour one of his favorite whiskey's, spilling all over the countertop. She unknowingly glanced in his direction while stripping off her shirt, which is why he didn't return and decided to watch a movie in the living room instead.

Kelsey demands to know why he was staring at her, and Michael does the only thing he feels that he can do in that situation. He acts out by impulsively kissing his daughters teenaged friend. Michael grabs Kelsey by the face, catching her completely off guard, who resists his advances at first, but she eases into the kiss after he wraps his arms around her. She's fantasized about it a million times, but Kelsey never imagined kissing Michael would feel as satisfactory as it did in that moment. Michael breaks the kiss and their embrace. He shakes his head as several reasons come to mind off the top of his head for why he knows he shouldn't have done what he did. Kelsey asks him what's wrong.

"How about I'm married? How about you're my daughters friend? And how about I should fucking-know-better?"

Michael gets in his car, leaving Kelsey standing there feeling a little hurt, embarrassed, and disappointed, but she understands. Deep down she knew better too. Even though he turns the car over he can't bring himself to shift into gear to back out and drive away. She watches him from the doorstep through his windshield. He curses at himself under his breath, struggling to buckle his seat belt. He gets so angry he violently slams his fist on the steering wheel, accidentally activating the wiper blades. He shuts them off then rests his head on the steering wheel. Kelsey goes over to the car, tapping on the glass, so he rolls the window down.

Michael raises his head up to look at Kelsey. "You really don't want to do this kid."

"Do what?" asks Kelsey leaning inside the door frame.

"Get mixed up with the likes of me. I'm no good for you."

"That's not true," said Kelsey. "I sense something in you that I see in myself."

"Yeah? What's that? Abandonment," Michael snarks.

"No. Well maybe. I think you just have trouble trusting other people. I do, too. Probably because of abandonment. I know these fears could make a person prone to anxiety, depression, codependency and other issues. In my case I developed a bit of social anxiety, which is why I was so hesitant in coming over to swim in the first place."

_Damn_, Michael thinks to himself. _I've been in therapy for how long attending how many sessions? And a teenager is making more sense to me than a licensed therapist?_

Kelsey backs away from the car door as Michael opens it to get out. "Would you like to come in for a moment?" she offers.

He gestures for her to lead the way, so he follows Kelsey inside. He looks around her house observing his surroundings before plopping onto her couch.

"Nice place, is it just us or is your mom home…"

"My brother's sleeping over at a friends house, and my mom is visiting her parents. I've got the place to myself for the rest of the weekend."

She attempts to sit next to him, but Michael stops her. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Why don't you sit over there?"

Kelsey's eyes follow to where his finger is pointing. "You want me to sit in the kitchen?" An idea pops into her head. "What about a drink?"

Michael laughs to himself, raking his hands over his face. "Yeah, I sure could use one, but I doubt you have any liquor."

He wasn't wrong about that, but Kelsey was just trying to be polite. "You're right. How about a glass of water?"

"I could use something stronger," admits Michael. "But no thanks. I'm fine. Forget about the drink."

They both sit in awkward silence before he breaks it. "Jesus, you really like me? In a romantic sense. I mean you ⏤ you're actually attracted to me?"

Kelsey nods her head yes in agreement. "Yes! Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Michael just smiles, shaking his head, stretching out on her couch. He lets out a sigh. "Have you seen me?"

She scoffs. "Have you?"

"No, no, no!" Michael says in denial. Realization hits him. "Wait? Did Tracey put you up to this?"

"No!" said Kelsey growing frustrated that he didn't believe her. "Nobody put me up to this! I really genuinely like you, and am attracted you. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Michael laughs resting his head on the back of the couch. "Trust issues kid. You said it not me."

"Yeah, well. You can trust me when I say that I like you," says Kelsey reaching for his hand.

He pulls away from her. "Hey, whoa. Cut that shit out. You're what 18? I'm 42. That makes me 24-years your senior. That's a lot of years to be older than someone."

"No it's not. Take Catherine Zeta-Jones and Michael Douglas for example."

"No. I'm gonna stop you right there," Michael holds up a hand then gives an explanation. "They're not to be made an example of. Personally I couldn't comprehend a 35-year-old woman gravitating toward a 70-year-old man."

"Well…" begins Kelsey.

"No, kid listen to me..."

"No! You listen to me," says Kelsey, standing in front of Michael, growing more upset and getting defensive. "I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager. I'm 18 not 35, and you're 42 not 70. So what's the harm?"

"I'll tell you," says Michael, "but only if you calm the fuck down. Can you do that?"

He watches as she visibly calms down, taking a seat at the far end of the couch.

"Fine," she says.

"You think you're attracted to me, but you're not," explains Michael.

"I am..." retorts Kelsey.

"Would you not interrupt me," says Michael. "You think that you're attracted to me because of the way society and pop culture portrays older men like George Clooney as more romantic, wiser, and kinder. But the truth of the matter is your feelings towards me are more of an infatuation than an attraction. Also I wasn't staring at you for the reasons you think."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

Michael emerges from his end of the couch scooting closer towards Kelsey. He instructs her to close her eyes. She feels like her heart is going to pound out of her chest in anticipation and uncertainty of what he was going to do. She obeys closing her eyes, and can feel Michael place his right hand on her left shoulder. He runs it down the length of her arm, to her elbow, but he stops capturing her by the forearm grabbing her by the wrist.

Kelsey's eyes fly open. "Hey! Let go of me! What are you doing?"

Michael turns her arm over, exposing a bruise on her forearm, before releasing his grip. "That's why I was staring at you. Who's doing that?"

She looks down at the now exposed black and blue flesh of her forearm. The make-up she'd applied to it earlier wasn't water proof, and had washed away revealing the ugly truth. She retracts her arm, holding it protectively to her chest, ashamed that Michael has seen her injury.

"My dad," she replies. "He came by a few days ago looking for my mom, and when I told him she wasn't here he took it out on me. I'm lucky that he didn't do worse."

Anger rose in Michael's voice as he grew visibly upset over Kelsey's explanation for why her father abused her.

"I'll show him worse. I'll put that prick in a body bag. I never understood how a parent could hit a child. My dad was like that, and I vowed never to be."

Kelsey begins sobbing with her face in her hands. She lifts her head looking up at Michael. "Do you ever think about what the world would be like without you? If I just went ahead and killed myself, this would all be over."

"Oh, hey! There's no need for that shit," said Michael trying to calm her down.

"You think I'm kidding, but I've tried," admits Kelsey.

"Yeah, so have I, plenty of times," replies Michael.

"I tried to overdose on my moms pills when I was 12," says Kelsey.

"Girls take pills when they want somebody to find 'em."

He pulls his shirt off over his head and she can't help but notice some very visible scars on him. Kelsey thinks if she traces them with her fingers and kisses them with her lips she is somehow healing them. Michael lets out a laugh commenting how cute Kelsey is for doing so.

"All right, you win," says Kelsey.

"No, no, no. There's no winning or losing," he says. "You either want to wake up in the morning, or you don't. And if you can't find a way to live with yourself, well then, why end it all?"

Tears run down Kelsey's cheeks at Michael's words as she inaudibly responds to his question. He can't quite understand her reply through her sobs, so he has her repeat herself.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I don't wanna die," replies Kelsey wrapping her arms around Michael in a hug.

"That's right. You don't wanna die. 'Cause you're an 18-year old kid and you got a lot to live for. Okay?" says Michael, stroking Kelsey's hair while embracing her. "You may not wanna wake up tomorrow, but the day after that just might be great. Might be the best fucking day of your life, you know? You don't wanna miss it, right?"

Kelsey shakes her head.

* * *

Michael watches Kelsey get up then stand in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Kelsey willfully ignores his question as she swings one leg over him to straddle his lap while sitting down to face him. Michael gets the just of what she is doing, complying by placing both of his hands on her hips.

Only then does Kelsey reply. "Something I've been fantasizing about doing for years now," she says while grinding her hips against his bulge that formed through his shorts.

Michael starts groping and squeezing Kelsey's ass as he watches her head roll back then rests it on his shoulder. She can feel herself growing wet, unless of course it's just her bikini bottoms soaking through to her blue jeans. Kelsey wasn't entirely sure. He runs his hands up and down the length of her sides, back and shoulders.

He rests his forehead against Kelsey's. "Are you really sure about this sweetheart?"

Kelsey's heart skips a beat at the nickname he's given her because she likes being called sweetheart. She looks at Michael with a seriousness in her. "Yes. I'm sure."

His lips capture hers as they kiss passionately. They break the kiss. "In that case…" says Michael getting up from the couch. "Where's your bedroom?"

Kelsey leads him to her room wishing now that she would have kept that promise she made to herself to clean it, but hopefully Michael won't mind the mess. He lays her down on the bed slowly crawling atop of Kelsey as Michael presses his lips against hers for another kiss. His right hand snakes under her tank top to fondle her left breast. Michael can tell Kelsey is nervous, feeling her heart pound while he gropes her. He wastes no time pulling Kelsey's shirt off leaving her in nothing but her moist bikini top that he instructs her to take off. She unties it tortuously slow discarding it to the floor. Kelsey reveals her breasts to Michael for the first time. Her modesty kicks in as she attempts to cover up, but he insists that her breasts are beautiful. Kelsey smiles at herself from his assurance because no guy has ever told her that before.

Both Michael and Kelsey take in the other's topless form as their eyes roam each other's bodies. He has no trouble unbuttoning and unzipping her blue jeans, but pulling them off of her legs proves difficult since they were sticking to her. Kelsey aids him in taking off her jeans, which she felt is only fair to return the favor when Michael takes off his shorts. He's left in his boxers while she's left in her bikini bottoms. They argue over who will take off their bottoms first, so they do it simultaneously. Kelsey's eyes grow wide at the sight of his cock and balls. Sure she'd seen a man's anatomy in her biology book, but nothing prepared her for seeing one in person. Michael was a decent length, not that she'd know the difference being a virgin, and from what she could tell had a bit of a wide girth.

"Like what you see?" asks Michael shooting her a smirk causing Kelsey to smile at him.

She pouts a little as he climbs off of her leaving her wondering why. "Is something wrong?"

"Condom," he says checking through the pockets of his shorts. He tears open the foil package looking over at Kelsey holding it up. "Do you want to try?"

She doesn't mean to be naive towards what he asked her, but Kelsey misunderstands what he means by try. "To get pregnant?"

Michael stifles a laugh knowing now isn't the time to be sarcastic. "God no!" He elaborates. "Do you want to try putting the condom on me?"

Kelsey feels silly for responding the way that she did. Now that it was so obvious what he meant. She places her face in her hands to try to hide her embarrassment, but it shines through in the form of nervous laughter.

"Do you want to put it on, or am I putting it on myself?"

Kelsey decides that she wants to try to put it on him. He hands her the condom while laying down on the bed beside her instructing her on how to do it.

"Now you want to be gentle, obviously." Michael lets out a nervous chuckle trying to mask his own anxiety through sarcasm. "Just place the condom on the tip, and roll it down the length."

She does a better job at putting the condom on him than either of them would have guessed. Michael lets out a sigh of relief ready to continue. Kelsey begins to rethink going through with it. Until Michael trails kisses down her. He starts kissing her cheek, then down her neck, to her clavicle, her sternum, and finally her left breast engulfing her nipple in his mouth.

She is unprepared for what Michael does next, which is swirl his tongue around the areola of her nipple in a clockwise motion, causing her nipple to become erect. Kelsey closes her eyes and can feel herself growing wet between her legs from his ministrations. Now that her nipple is erect, Michael takes it between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it and flicking it. This sensation turns her on even more having never experienced pleasure like this, and she lets out a moan while bucking her hips.

Michael stops what he's doing smirking. "Getting a little impatient are we?"

His lips go straight for Kelsey's neck as he kisses and nips the skin to distract her temporarily from him spreading her legs open. This makes her feel so vulnerable that Kelsey's face turns red. Michael's head moves between her legs as he positions his face just above her entrance.

He could see she is dripping wet from her own juice while flashing her a cocky smile. "I'm not even fucking you and you're already so wet for me."

Michael parts Kelsey's pussy lips with his firm tongue, darting it in and out of her at his own pace. She lets out a moan as her hands go down by his head to help position him so he hits her G-spot. Kelsey pushes her hips towards him. Wanting more, begging him to give her more. She has never felt pleasure like this. It was wonderful and infuriating at the same time. Her breath catches in her throat from the sensation that is shooting throughout her body from the way Michael is pleasuring her.

She can feel herself nearing her climax. Kelsey begs, "Don't stop!"

He does, not wanting to make her cum that way. Michael was touching Kelsey's body in ways that she never knew someone could. He was rough but gentle, crude but sensual. Meanwhile, his cock had grown painfully stiff while teasing her. He spreads her legs even further apart to make room for his hips. Before taking the head of his penis to trace it around her thigh. Michael doesn't even touch the lips of Kelsey's pussy. She lets out a gasp while squirming as he teases her. It wasn't fair that he was teasing her so much. Part of her liked it, but part of her didn't.

"Please! I want you inside of me," begs Kelsey.

"I don't think you can handle it," teases Michael continuing to trace her with the head of his cock.

"Fuck… Michael… please… don't tease me," says Kelsey in between breaths. "Put it in… I can take it."

Michael raises an eyebrow. "Really now?" he says pushing the head of his cock into her entrance just a little bit. This causes Kelsey to impatiently wriggle beneath him. Michael decides that he's teased her enough, pushing the rest of the length of his cock into her inch by inch. "That's right, baby, take it all in."

Kelsey's eyes close. She screams a bit from the pinching sensation, and the feel of his girth widening her pussy lips while her vaginal walls try to accommodate for the large foreign object.

"FUCK" she bites her lower lip to stifle a moan.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all in now," says Michael caressing her face while closing his own eyes. "Fuck… you're so fucking tight." His hips start to move back and forth as he slowly pumps his cock in and out of her. "Damn… you feel so good," he says burying his face in Kelsey's neck as he continues to quicken his pace.

Kelsey's moans become louder only encouraging Michael more. The more noise she made the faster he thrusts. Her breasts begin bouncing up and down while the bed squeaks. He felt how tight she was, and she felt how stiff he became as Michael thrust in and out of Kelsey with precision and speed. If she thought Michael was erect before he entered her, now Kelsey could feel his ever expanding length inside of her continuing to grow. She was unsure of how much she could take. Her heart was racing as she looks up at him, noticing beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead that drip onto her.

She doesn't even realize that she begs for him to go faster. "Oh, YES! FASTER, HARDER! Please, Michael!"

"You got it," says Michael pounding into her faster.

Kelsey's pussy becomes raw from the friction, the force he was putting into each thrust bringing her closer to the edge. She was surprised she made it this far (so was Michael). Wet smacks fill the room. He grips her hips tightly pulling her in as he thrusts towards her.

He could feel the build up and felt pre-cum start to drizzle out so he asks before he explodes. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"Please… cum in me," begs Kelsey. "I want it inside of me."

There's no time to debate as Michael nears his release. "Oh FUCK! Here it comes," he thrusts faster.

Kelsey could feel her own orgasm building up like a reactor ready to go off as she gasps while grabbing a fist full of sheets whinning. "I'm…SO…close!"

Michael fucks her faster and harder if you can believe it causing Kelsey's hips to rise, her back to arch, and toes to curl all at once. She can feel her orgasm tear through her as her walls clench around his dick. She has reached her sexual release, but Michael still hasn't reached his because he's still thrusting in and out of her. She hasn't even come down from her first orgasm as he pounds harder, deeper, and faster to reach his. She feels spent, but somehow she manages to cum a second time, which amplifies the effects of his orgasm causing her to have a third one.

Michael cries out as he climaxes. "AHHH! I STILL GOT IT!"

Kelsey feels weak and out of breath as he pulls out and climbs off of her collapsing on the bed. She turns to look at him. He rests beside her proudly displaying a look of satisfaction from a job well done after having taken her virginity.

* * *

Unfortunately that was all in Michael's head. Kelsey snaps him back into reality asking if he's all right. He shakes the thoughts from his head. He looks Kelsey in the eyes seeming disconnected from what's happening. She is looking at him while grinning, unable to believe she's actually about to do what she's dreamed of so many times, and then…

"This is my first time," she admits.

Michael releases a chuckle. "You're kidding."

He can tell from the serious drawn out look in her eyes that she isn't joking. His smile fades.

Kelsey says in a whisper. "I'm sorry." All the while sitting atop of Michael still straddling his lap, looking embarrassed and vulnerable.

This is not the mythical carnal creature of Michael's fantasies; this is a nervous child.

"I still want to do it… I just thought I should tell you… in case you wondered why I wasn't…better at it," admits Kelsey.

Michael's eager expression falters. There's no way he's going to go through with this now. Kelsey can tell from the look he is giving her that she must have said or done something wrong.

"What's wrong? I thought you said I was beautiful?"

Michael takes her off of his lap setting her next to him on the couch. He tenderly replies while lovingly looking her in the eyes.

"You are beautiful." He grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it around her bare shoulders. "You are so beautiful… and I would be a very lucky man…" Michael smiles and shakes his head feeling humiliated.

Kelsey starts to cry. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't," replies Michael who hugs her, letting her put her head on his shoulder, stroking her hair and rocking her gently.

Kelsey apologizes. "I'm sorry."

Michael takes her by the shoulders and looks at her serious. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Kelsey continues to sob. Michael pulls her into a hug. A soft smile forms on his lips. "It's okay. Everything's okay."


End file.
